Her Life Is All Lies (Rewritten Version)
by neverlandrogue
Summary: Sakura life is changing so quickly. To her own shocked she discovers that her life was made of lies. She knows their is only one thing to do and that is to leave the village forever.
1. Chapter 1

It all begins with something, a person, a death, whatever. Regardless of the beginning, I can guide your entire life. In my case, some could say it was _that_ day, or perhaps it was just bound to happen. We were just two innocent souls being brought to this world and that very act resulted in everything crashing down. Sometimes I think what if I let myself live that life. Maybe I, you, everyone would be happy… but then I remember I won't, no, I can't return to that. Because that life, _it was just a lie._

Chapter One

/Sakura/

"Sakura?" The sound of the mature voice brought me back to reality. I abruptly stood up straight.

"Yes!" I shouted suddenly.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kakashi-sensei looked at me with worry. I normally was the one to be in completely focus, daydreaming was more of Naruto's job.

"Uh..." I tried to remember what exactly were doing. "We're traveling to the border of the fire nation, in order to recover the lost letter. Am I right?" Kakashi-sensei raised his eyebrows.

"That's right." He responded after a second. I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yes." We all shouted in response. The mission was simple. The letter was nothing special but something special to a senior citizen of Kohana. Although it's something from years ago, it meant the world to this dear old lady. The client was a in her late 80's and was quite attached to this scroll. From what we heard from her, it was from a past lover who was rejected by her family. Honestly, I found it all too romantic but Naruto and Sasuke could care less. Naruto protested about how the mission was too easy and we needed something harder while, Sasuke remained quiet but it was obvious he was in mutual agreement with him.

The mission according to Kakashi-sensei will last about two days due to traveling. We only been walking for a couple of hours, before Naruto began his complaints about being tired and in all honestly I was thankful. My feet were aching and I felt as if I could fall over due to exhaustion at any moment. Kakashi-sensei sighed in annoyance. I couldn't blame him, after all he was a former anbu and had twice as much of stamina as any of us. He probably could finish this mission in about two hours.

"Alright, we'll take a quick break but—"Naruto gave out a shout of celebration before plopping down on the floor. Kakashi-sensei shook his head.

"Honestly," I mumbled hiding a small smile as I sat down to rest my aching feet. I looked up at the sky. It was a tender blue touched by the grayness of approaching clouds. It was a sure enough sign of rain but it was beautiful. It gave me a certain feeling of comfort that always seemed to relax my nerves. It was not like I was fond of rain in all honestly, all it did was ruin my hair but the way the world seemed before is relaxing. Like the world just becomes at ease before the storm approaches.

Just as I was going to get comfortable, I sense a presence. I looked over to Kakashi-sensei who too sensed it. He gave his head a small nudge to the bushes to warn us. I went for a kunai hiding in a bag on my thigh when a figure was pushed out of the bush. Kakashi-sensei's clone held a grip on the man so he didn't receive an opportunity to run. The man wore a white jacket with an odd symbol on its back. It wasn't of any recognizable clans so perhaps it was a smaller one.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"What a foolish question to ask." The man smirked. "Like I will answer that, really? How dumb do you think I am?"

"Well how about a better question…" Kakashi-sensei pulled his headband up to revealing his sharigan. I felt my body become tense. If Kakashi-sensei was using his sharigan it meant he sensed real danger. "Why were you following us?"

"Ah, the Sharigan. Classic." He smiled. "What a lovely group of people you surrounding yourself with, Sakura?" His dark eyes landed on me. My heart raced with fear. How did this man know me and why? If anything he should know about Kakashi, or even Naruto and Sasuke. I was nothing special compared to them.

"W-what?" My voiced croaked.

"Oh, my poor child." He suddenly disappeared from Kakashi's grip and in front of me. He placed his cold hand on my chin and lifted it so I could look straight into his eyes. "Do you not know who you are?" His eyes stared deep into mine. I felt as if I was a rabbit and he was a wolf drooling with hunger. I had shivers go down my spine as goosebumps appeared over my body. My chest tighten and my heart ached. I was afraid.

Kakashi-sensei quickly appeared behind the man with a kunai touching his neck. Sasuke and Naruto were also prepared to attack but Kakashi raised his hand to tell them to stand down. The man backed off slowly with his arms raised up.

"The raised is raised once more, who are you and why are you following us?"

"The answer is simple," He smiled glancing at me once more. "I'm here to bring Sakura to her dear sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

/Sakura/

My vision blurred. I felt the world began to move. My sister? I didn't have a sister. What was he saying? My head began to ache and my vision began to go dark. A young girl with pink hair, similar to mine but darker, _I knew her_. But I can't remember? I felt my world dropped as I feel against the floor. The last thing I could remember was blood and the cries of my teammates.

"Sakura-Chan?" My eyes burn as it tried to adjust to the shine of the sun on my face. Naruto looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?" I gave him a nod before I sat up with his support. My head felt as if it just exploded. I rubbed my head to somehow ease the pain.

"What happen?" I asked Naruto. I could barely remember anything.

"You don't remember?" Kakashi-sensei looked down to me. His face was full of worry and confusion. I shook my head. Why couldn't I remember anything? Why did I pass out? I placed my hand down on the floor to push myself up but I stopped.

 _Wet_. I looked at my hand. It was red, my heart raced. My migraine got worse. I felt as if my head was ripping over as images poured through. People I didn't know. People I know. Everything jumbled up. What was happening? Are these memories? No, they can't be. None of it makes sense. I didn't know these people. But, why do I feel like I do. My throat began to ache with pain. I was screaming. Screaming as loud as I could. The pain it was too much. Everything in my body was screaming with me. _Who_? I couldn't understand anything. I felt Kakashi-sensei hands try to hold me down. They were screaming things I couldn't hear. I couldn't stop screaming. Everything around me began to fade as the images poured into me. Dead. Dead. Dead. The guy from before was _dead_ and it was me who killed him. Cherry blossoms began to fly around me. What was even happening anymore? The noises around me faded out leaving only the pounding beat of my heart. Everything thing around began to begin to get brighter and brighter. My eyes stung. I reached my hands out looking for the source before it became dark again.

/Naruto/

"What the fuck?" I screamed as I was pushed away by a gust of wind. Sakura's screams got louder by the second as cherry blossoms.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's happening?" Sasuke looked towards Kakashi-sensei with reassurance. He had more experience as a ninja than any of it. He should know. _Right?_

"I don't know…" Kakashi-sensei replied. My heart raced with fear. "I never seen anything like this." My heart ached. Was Sakura was going to be okay? She needed to be okay. If anything ever happen to her I would— I don't even want to think about it.

"Do you think it has to do with that guy?" I asked as I took a glimpse to the dead body lying on the floor not to fair from me. Everything happened so fast. At the words of her supposed sister, Sakura was surrounded by cherry blossoms, the same ones that are here now, and they just attacked. Before we knew it there was blood everywhere and a dead body. Sakura fainted right away after that.

"Probably." Sasuke responded. "Too bad we can't ask." I glared at him. This was not the time. Sakura is in danger. What if something happen to her? What if she _died_? Anger filled my blood as I raced towards where she was. You can barely see her through the cherry blossoms but she was there. She needed me. I heard Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke call out for me and I went against the wind surrounding her. I used all of my power to make it through. I could feel sharp blades cut through my skin but I didn't care.

"Sakura!" I called as I could see her clearer. I reached for her. I was so close. In all of a sudden, someone appeared behind her. They gave her a quick hit in the neck and Sakura fell backwards into their arms. They took a glance at me. I felt their eyes lock onto mine. _Heterochromia…_ two colored eyes? Her eyes were different shades of purple. One was an almost lilac color while the other held a mixture of purple and red. I opened my mouth to say something but, before I knew she was gone, along with Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 ** _"_** ** _Text like this is for Inner Sakura"_**

Text like this is for thoughts

/Sakura/

Confusion hit me almost as hard as my migraine. Where am I? I pushed myself off the bed where I laid. The room was average size. Its walls were painted a cream color with drawings plastered on it. I took a step closer to them. The drawings were of different people. I didn't recognized any of them. Who were these people? My eyes stopped at one particular picture. There was a girl around my age. She looked vaguely similar to someone I know or _knew_. The girl had a pixie cut. It was extremely messy like she just got out of bed. I smiled.

 ** _"_** ** _That's so like her..."_** A voice said inside my head. Inner… _What do you mean? Do you... uh, I know this person._ I took the drawing off the wall and looked at it more closely. _Um… person that's in my head, can you please answer me?_ I looked around the room for more hints. There were a couple of more drawings of this girl but nothing that told me who she was. The voice inside my head, who I refer as inner refused to answer. How can she know but not me? Isn't she me? I let out a groan of frustration as I took steps towards the window. This place was surrounded by trees so I guess it was in the forest. That's so helpful. At least I don't know I'm not in Suna! Am I right?

 ** _"_** ** _It's near a lake. If that helps."_** There she is! _And how do you know this?_ _ **"You kind of woke up for a bit of the way here but you were half asleep so it's expected you don't remember"**_ Oh that makes sense…wait no it doesn't. _If you can remember, how come I can't? We're the same person! Do you have access to something I don't or am I just crazy because I'm sure that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity!_

 ** _"_** ** _Let's just say we're not exactly the same person. Alright, if you don't have any more questions I'll be leaving now! Bye!"_** She spoke so quickly I couldn't get the chance to say anything. _Wait! Hold on! I'm not done! You're gone now aren't you? How nice._ I let out a sigh of frustration and went back to the bed.

What is even happening? I could barely remember anything. Maybe this is somewhere Naruto and the rest brought me to rest. But we weren't not far from Kohana so that doesn't make sense… And if it did why would they leave me alone? I looked to the door. If it's not locked I guess I'm safe. Right? Why would a kidnapper leave the door open? I took a breath in and walked over to the door. I gripped the knob and turned thinking it wouldn't. But it did. I took a sigh of relief and pulled the door open. It opened up into a hallway. I took a step out and looked around. The hallway ended after two other doors on the left. From what I saw from the window it was still day yet the hallway seemed dead along with the other rooms.

I took a long look towards the right, it was my only option. I walked down the hall steadily. I went for my bag I always had on my thigh only to find nothing. Are you serious? I looked once more around in hopes I'll find some kind of weapon to find nothing _again._ I groaned. I can't just sit around and wait for someone to get me. I just have to think of something if I'm in danger. I walked down the hall keeping my side pressed against the wall in case of danger. I soon saw a light coming from a room. I hear mumbles of voices as I close enough to hear them I pressed my back against the wall and focused on their voices.

"So opinions on apple pie?" A feminine voice asked sounded actually serious. Who has conversations like this?

"It's nice, I guess." Another voice said. This voice sounded a bit softer than the other.

"Nice? Psst. You know what's nice?" A much deeper voice said. "Cheesecake." I can't believe this is a real conversation.

"Cheesecake can be tiring to eat after a while. I'll take apple pie over cheesecake any day." Another feminine voice said. Okay, seriously. Who has this kind of conversation?

"That's dumb." The deep voice muttered. "It's your turn, Tsubaki." Are they playing a game? What the hell?

"Oh! Alright. Yumiko any threes?" The soft-spoken voice said. I guess her name is Tsubaki

"Goldfish. Sorry." Mikio responded. What is even happening? From their voices this is a group of adults discussing deserts while playing goldfish, really? "Alright, Junko. Any Queens?"

"Damn it here." Junko grumbled. I heard a bit of shuffling from Junko handing Mikio her card. "Uhhh, I know I'll probably regret this but Yumiko, any sevens?"

"Goldfish." I heard Junko groan. " _Sakura_? You can join us if you want, I'm about to win anyways. Mikio hand over the eight." I almost fell forward. How did she know I was here? I was trying not to get to close. I felt my heart beat quicker and I turned towards the direction of the room. I knew they were waiting for me to show up. If they were able to sense me this far away and be okay with leaving the door open. They must be strong. Maybe they aren't bad people. Maybe Sasuke and the rest are there but not _there_ now. No why wouldn't they be there now. I pretty sure no one else is in this house and why would they leave me with a group of strangers? I had no choice. If I was in any danger I'll figure something out. Or at least buy time for someone to find me. If they wanted to kill me they would have already had done it, right? I took a deep breath and walked over to the room. It didn't have a door like the others. Instead it had two archways with a small wall in the middle. I took another breath and walked in.

Author's Note: Can you tell I really like cliffhangers? I'm trying to update every Thursday but I always forget to put it up. But I'll work on it I swear it's only the third chapter (I got this up on Thursday, so that's a start). I would have continue it but I think the way it ended is a good place. But I keep thinking this is way too short. But short is kinda good. I guess? I would like those that have been reviewing I actually noticed that some are old readers of the original series and I got so happy I wanted to scream. So thanks for the old readers that are still giving this series their reads! Also thanks to the new readers. Don't read the old series it's terrible. Seriously. Don't. Anyways. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review it makes me want to continue writing! If you want you can leave suggestions I'm all up for them!


End file.
